come_on_downfandomcom-20200214-history
Athletics
The South Park Senior High School Cows compete in fourteen varsity sports: football, basketball, soccer, swimming, volleyball, baseball, lacrosse, ice hockey, tennis, golf, cheerleading, dance, and track and field in the Colorado Interscholastic Athletic Association. Baseball Coached by Larry Swinton Captained by Devin Frank A summer prospect camp will be held for prospective team members. Tryouts and clinics are held in early spring in anticipation of the season. For more information about tryouts or the prospect camp, please see Coach Swinton or Devin Frank. Roster: 'P, '''Devin Frank; '''C, '''Jesse Shay; '''1B, ''Chris Miller; 2B,'' ''Jackson Baylock; '''3B,'' Andrew Martinez; '''SS,' ''Brandon Burrino; RF, Jake Thomas;'' ''CF, Andrew Fisher; 'LF, 'Benjamin Schwartzman; '''OF, '''Cody Daugherty, '''IF, '''Patrick Wurtzel. Men's Basketball ''Coached by William Balaban Captained by Token Black SPSHS Varsity Basketball Mission Statement: "To develop a basketball program that inspires student athletes to apply themselves in the classroom as well as the court by achieving the highest GPA their abilities will allow. To develop student athlete's full potential as individual basketball players and help the South Park Senior High School varsity basketball team achieve its' goals. To encourage student athletes to have fun and develop friendships with their teammates, coaching staff, parents, student body, community, and school staff that will last a lifetime." TokenBlack.jpg|Captain Token Black KevinStoley.jpg|Kevin Stoley Tryouts take place in mid-fall, with practices leading up tp the winter season. For information about clinics and tryouts, please see Coach Balaban or Token Black. '''Roster: Token Black, Bridon Gueermo, Kyle Broflovski, Kevin Stoley, Clyde Donovan, Terrance Mephesto, Bradley Biggle, Francis Zarr, Derek Petuski and Jason Brighton. Women's Basketball ''Coached by Erin Brighton Cheerleading/Spirit Squad Coached by Morgan Windsor Co-Captained by Bebe Stevens and Bonnie Holloway South Park has spirit, yes we do! Every year, the SPSHS Cowgirls cheerleading squad is responsible for pepping up the crowds and helping encourage our teams to victory. They preform at all pep-rallies and home football an BebeStevens.jpg|Co-Captain Bebe Stevens Bonniecheer.jpg|Co-Captain Bonnie Holloway NicholeDavis.jpg|Nichole Davis KarenMcCormick.jpg|Karen McCormick FloraNeal.jpg|Flora Neal LolaAcevedo.jpg|Lola Acevedo MercedesBines.jpg|Mercedes Bines JennySimon.jpg|Jennifer Simon d basketball games, in cooperation with the Dance Team. They also compete in the annual regional and state competitions, in hopes of proceeding to the cheerleading nationals held at Walt Disney World in sunny Florida to defend their title as three time National Champions. Tryouts are held in the late summer before the beginning of each school year. Required tryout elements include jumps, cheers, fight song performance, and stunting. You may also be asked to perform a short cheer style dance routine. Tumbling is not an absolute requirement, but is strongly preffered. For more information about joining the team, please see Coach Windsor, Bebe Stevens or Bonnie Holloway. Roster:'' Barbara Stevens, Bonnie Holloway, Nichole Davis, Flora Neal, Karen McCormick, Mercedes Bines, Jennifer Simon, and Lola Acevedo. Dance ''Coached by Victoria Covington Co-Captained by Leopold Stotch and Isabella de la Rosa The SPSHS dance team preforms in cooperation with the cheerleaders at all pep-rallies and home football and basketball games. They also compete in regional and state competitions, with the ultimate goal of attending the national OLYMPUS competition held in Dallas, Texas. ButterStotch.jpg|Co-Captain Leopold "Butters" Stotch Isabella de la Rosa.jpg|Co-Captain Isabella de la Rosa RebeccaTucker.jpg|Rebecca "Red" Tucker MillicentNeal.jpg|Millicent "Millie" Neal FerrariLaGrotta.jpg|Ferrari LaGrotta Tryouts for the dance team are held in the early fall of each school year. Previous dance experience is required. Example skills are (but not limited to) a triple/quad pirouette, fouette a la second, calypso, grand jete, switch leap, high kick skills, and motion strength. Crowd appeal will also be taken into consideration. For more information about joining the team, please see Coach Covington, Isabella de la Rosa or Leopold Stotch. Roster: Leopold Stotch, Isabella de la Rosa, Rebecca Tucker, Millicent Neal, Ferrari LeGrotta, Grace Henderson, and Heidi Turner. Football Coached by Scott Stockhausen Co-Captained by ''Stanley Marsh and Clyde Donovan The SPSHS faithful were put to the test last year, losing the conference championship with a "Hail Mary" pass from Middle Park. But South Park is back this year with an excellent new recruitment class, including Christopher Willis, son of SPSHS alum and Denver Broncoes fullback Rob Willis. Football tryouts are a time for coaches to evaluate the talents and capabilities of prospective players by using a variety of activities, including sprinting, kicking, throwing, catching and blocking drills. Potential players should have all paperwork completed and filed by the tryout date. For more information about the football team, please see Coach Stockhausen, Stanley Marsh or Clyde Donovan. '''Roster': ''Stanley Marsh, Clyde Donovan, Fillmore Anderson, Trent Boyett, Co-Ed Golf Ice Hockey Co-Ed Swimming ''Coached by Michael Ribel and Jennifer Lewis Co-Captained by Sally Darson and Charlie McDormand Men's Soccer 'Roster: '''Tweek Tweak, Pete Melman, Louis Giordano, Billy Miller Women's Soccer '''Roster: '''Ruby Tucker, Powder Murray, Kelly Ruthersford-Menskin Tennis ''Coached by Sophia Burgess 'Roster: '''Rebecca Cotswolds, Emily Swann, Track and Field Volleyball ''Coached by Susan LaVerdes '''Roster: '''Tammy Warner, Sally Turner, Ferrari Mason, Emily Swann